The Prodigy Forgot
by Airog
Summary: Translated into English : Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, neglected and forgotten his family because of his damaged chakra coils, hated the village. At 8, his family ends up destroying his dream and he will take the biggest decision that will forever change his life and the world. Minato and Kushina alive / Naruto handicap at the start / powerful / smart / Naruto x Harem (no incest).
1. Prophecy

**Warning: This is a French translation in English do on Google Translation. In order to please those who cannot understand French or that cannot be translated, so they can read my story.** **I'm not good at English, so I can correct only a few words.**

 **If any of you know a site that can better translate as « Google translator », thank you to inform me.**

* * *

 **There would be some changes on the age and events.**

 **It is not in the character of the author Masashi Kishimoto's manga « Naruto» .**

 **This is the story where I had most wanted to write and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Good reading.**

« Speak »

* Thought *

 **« Way Demonic »**

* **Thinking** *** Demonic**

Jutsu: Japanese Name (English Name)

\- Writing -

 **~ Time / Place ~**

 **.** **.** **.** **Music.** **.** **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prophecy**

 **~ Konohagakure no Sato ~**

Konohagakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Leaves Tree) or simply Konoha is the hidden village of Kumi Hi No. (Tierra del Fuego), founded by Hashirama Senju soothsayer who Shodaime (first) Hokage and Madara Uchiha before it leaves the village. Known as one of the five countries of the Elementary Nations in some regarded as the most powerful ninja villages.

There are four years on October 10, Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, Minato Namikaze the wife of the Yondaime (fourth) Hokage, Nidaime (second) Jinchuriki (Power of Human Sacrifice) of Kyûbi no Yoko (Nine Tails Demon Fox in) gave birth to four children. This while a man wearing an orange mask with black flame has arrived and took the eldest. Minato managed to save his son and took away four of the masked man. He had captured and released Kushina Kyûbi in the seals was impaired because of childbirth. With its Sharingan (1). He commanded the beast to attack the village, but the Yondaime managed to away through Hiraishin (God of Thunder Wheel) (2). He would use the Shiki Fujin (Imprisonment of the Dead)(2) to seal the Biju in two of his children with his life, but the Sandaime (Third) Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, dubbed the Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi ) or Professor, arrived in time and managed to convince Minato let the sacrifice his life instead of hers. He divided into two Kyûbi me and everyone in Menma Uzumaki Namikaze and Uzumaki Namikaze Narumi.

Since that day, the Sandaime Hokage, seer known as one who sacrificed his life to save the village. Menma Narumi and we were seen as heroes to become the new jinchûrikis of Kyûbi.

 **~ House of Uzumaki Namikaze ~**

The building itself was big and beautiful, the architecture was the traditional style (A), which can accommodate about twenty people, three floors, a huge garden with trees with a small lake for practice and a wooden deck . Inside, the living room was huge, up more welcomed than twenty people, there were several rooms upstairs above the rooms. The last was an attic.

Currently four grandchildren were together in the large garden.

One of the boys measured 3.4 feet (1.03 meter), light skin, has dark spiky red hair, violet eyes and whiskers three brands in each cheek, making him look like a fox. He was dressed in an orange t-shirt with the Konoha symbol in black on the front, another representing the Uzumaki clan, a red circle with a black swirl. Black shorts and blue scandals. The boy is called Menma Uzumaki Namikaze, the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki, with Yang chakra, the second oldest of four born. He was the one who liked to take the lead, make jokes and often put in trouble.

On the left side stood a girl, 3.3 feet (1 meter), she had a little tanned skin, blond hair shaped duvet down to his chin, blue eyes and she had the same marks mustaches as his brother. His garment its compounds in a yellow robe, which goes down to his mid-thigh, green Konoha symbol on the front, simbole Uzumaki clan behind and blue scandals too. Narumi named Uzumaki Namikaze, the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki, with the Yin chakra, the younger siblings. On the whole family, she was the happiest, most optimistic and always had an angelic smile on his face.

The other daughter is 3.35 feet (1.02 meters), fair skin like her brother, red crimson tide in a high ponytail with hair just before covering the forehead, violet eyes and task birth as his brother and sisters. She was dressed like her sister, but her dress is red and the symbol of Konoha is black. Called Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, the third born in the family. Of the four siblings, she was the most serious, but always keeps a smile of joy.

The last was a boy, measured 3.5 feet (1.06 meters), it look like his brother, but his skin was slightly tanned, blond hair, slightly longer with two small strands that frame her face and blue eyes. Her dress is the same as Menma, but his shirt was blue, the white symbol of Konoha and gray shorts. It is known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the eldest of four children. Hears the older, he became responsible and very protective of his younger brother and sisters. He is the one who makes the decisions, most of the time, but sometimes let other faires choices.

They were known in the village as the { Quadruple Namikaze }. Sibling's inseparable and love, are all together.

« Do not! Naru-nii-san (big brother), in what is now playing? » Exclaimed the little enthusiasm Narumi.

« Mm, if we were going to see Shikamaru and Kiba Chôji? What do you suggest Menma and Mito-chan. » Said Naruto.

« Why not go to the park? » Mito proposed.

« I know ! I saw Dad gave all new genins a mission to retrieve a cat named Tora. Why not go was capturing. » Said excited Menma.

« Menma-nii-san, if Dad gave this task to ninjas is that it is dangerous for civil. » Said Mito. But wonder especially how his second oldest brother heard without noticing that their father. He probably let him.

« Pooh! How dangerous it is to catch a cat? In addition we are the children of the Hokage, nothing can stop us! » Said the redhead with arrogance. Mito shook his head, Narumi raised his arms and shouted a {yes}. Naruto just laughed.

« What this-I mean, you'll do the tasks for shinobi (ninja) behind my back. » Said the dangerous voice of a woman. The four children immediately recognized and jumped a little.

« KAA-CHAN (mom)! » Yelled simultaneously Namikaze quadruple worried now.

The mother in front of her children, stood 5.4 feet (1.65 meters), has a thin body, light skin, red hair that reaches her ankles with strands that framed both sides of his face and a black clip that parts of her hair to the left and the purple eyes. She wears a sleeveless blouse with high neck in a long loose robe with a bracelet on his left wrist and standard sandals. She is known in the village as Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, the former Jinchuriki of Kyûbi and nicknamed Akaï Chishio No. Habanero (Habanero Burning Blood Red), because of his hair and his legendary rage. 4 years ago, thanks to longevity due to its blood Uzumaki, she survived the extraction of the fox, which would be fatal for a normal person.

« Let Kushina-chan, do not be too hard on them. I'm sure they were laughing. » Said a man behind Kushina. It measured 5.87 feet (1.79 meters), tanned skin, blond hair ruffled in two strands frame each side of his face and blue eyes. His uniform Konoha standard with two stripes on both sleeves, green vest, blue protective forehead representing Konoha, and blue sandals, he also wears a long white haori with short sleeves, decorated with red flame patterns on the edges, a kanji { Fourth Hokage} written on the back vertical and closed at the front by a thin orange rope. Man is both feared and respected in the world as Minato Namikaze, dubbed the Konoha no kiiroi Senko (Yellow Flash of Konoha) after mid-end to the Third Great Shinobi War and later became the Yondaime Hokage.

Overall, the kids had the traits of their parents, except Naruto who looks exactly like his father when he was the same age but without the mustache.

« Maybe, but you should still lock the door when one of our children listening behind. » Kushina said harshly. Minato scratched the back of his head and laughs slightly in embarrassment.

« Ah ah ah ! You did not have to worry, I knew Menma listened behind the door, but I was sure that his brothers and sisters went to the viewing of nonsense. » He said. Menma was surprised because he thought it was very quiet, but now he felt uncomfortable. Narumi was embarrassed and embarrassed because she would have followed his brother. Mito was was the only happy, because his father to trust and glad that his hypothesis was proven to him. Naruto did not know how to feel, indeed wanted to capture the cat, but if it became dangerous, he would go with his brother and sisters.

« And if one of them came to spirits in one office you when you were not there and take significant documents, see the forbidden roll! » Request Kushina. Although for some reason, Minato had a funny feeling when his wife to mention the roller prohibited. It should be increased where the security event.

« I have not been here five minutes there already trouble. » Said a slightly hoarse voice. The man was very tall, 6.26 feet (1.91 meters), Quarantine, white spiky hair tie a ponytail down to the waist, two bangs framing her face and a wart on the left side of his nose. There are red lines under his eyes that stretched across his face. His attire is a green shirt kimono, short pants of the same color, under which he wears mesh armor that is visible on his wrists and ankles, he also carries hand guards, a black belt, sandals in traditional wood, a red Haori with two yellow circles on either side and he wears a horned forehead protector with the kanji for « oil». The famous Jiraiya, Gama Sennin (Toad Hermit of) Mount Myôboku (Land of the Toads), who received the title of Sannin with his two colleagues (Three Ninjas Legendary) by Hanzo of the Salamander in the Second Great Ninja War. The former pupil of Sandaime and sensei (teacher) Yondaime. The much proclaimed Super Pervert and also named...

« Ero-sennin (Perverted Hermit)! » Dires four children to unite. Jiraiya was a vein appearing on his forehead in the name.

« I told you not to use that nickname! » Jiraiya said. Children do not understand their sponsor was angry. The man left call the Super-perverse, so why cannot they the called Ero-sennin. Minato and Kushina had to keep from laughing, because they love the nickname that their children were given to the master of the toads.

« Oh, the gallant Jiraiya cannot withstand the mockery of mere children, it is so childish. » Sneered the voice of a woman. She was 5.34 feet (1.63 meters), about thirty, blond hair tied in two ponytails, brown eyes, a diamond shaped mark on the forehead, an incredible chest that can do envy all other women. She is wearing a haori of green grass, which goes down to his knee, with the { gamble } kanji inside a red circle on his back underneath her kimono wearing a gray coat without sleeves, which awakens much of her cleavage, closed by a large dark bluish gray obi matching trousers, black sandals with high heels. Her nails and toes are covered with pink lipstick and she wears the necklace emerald around his of Hashirama Senju and Uzumaki Mito Shodaime the former Jinchuriki of Kyûbi, niece Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage. She is called Senju Tsunade, the sannin, another student of the deceased Sandaime named Namekuji hime (Princess Slugs), but also known throughout the country as Densetsu no Kamo (Legendary loser), the reason to lose all its paris and have a huge debt.

« Oba-chan (the day before)! » Shouts of joy small children, but Tsunade frowned

« Dirty brat, I told you a hundred times not to call me that! » Yelled the sannin.

* And has it treats me childish. * Pensa Jiraiya sweaty.

The quadruple did not know why their godmother was angry. But now they were anxious to do what their might. Naruto released the first of his panic.

 **.** **.** **.** **Music begins: Naruto - Go Go Naruto!** **.** **.** **.**

« Quick, Menma, Mito-chan, Narumi-chan, training P! » Naruto exclaimed. The other three shake your head. They clung together, contact their head and fall.

The four adults watch the scene with stupefaction with eyes as big as plates. Opposite them the quadruple stood together crouched into a ball.

« Wh ... What-what ... are you doing? » Kushina stuttered.

« Yonkyôdai Hogo (The Four Brothers and Sisters Protection) (4)! » Simultaneously exclaimed siblings Namikaze Uzumaki.

« Huh! » Said the four adults, not understanding what the child wanted said.

« This is one of the technology that we have developed, Naru-nii-san, Men-nii-san, Mi-nee-chan and me together. » Said sees Narumi.

« A technique ? » Said their father incredulously. It was hard to believe that what he saw was something other than a breeze.

« Yes, we wanted to do our own secret technique, the other children speak to us of their technical clan, so we invented our own style, the Yonkyôdai where we synchronize fighting against our opponent. » Said the voice of Mito. The adult was even more confused. Suddenly Jiraiya's eyes widen when he realized what the children were saying.

« You wanted to become a ninja. » The hermit asked toads. He knew they would probably become shinobi, but he did not think that children already interested in their young ages.

« Yes, it's so cool to launch fireball and climbing wall. » Menma replied, her siblings nodded in agreement. The other four laughed, their raison too funny and innocent.

« I see and what is your technique? » Minato asked with a hint of amusement and curiosity.

« It helps to defend against nasty people who want to bother us, as Oba-chan. » Said Naruto. Everyone could see veins appear on the forehead of the woman and sannin reculairent.

« Okay, enough with his childishness. » Said Tsunade upset, she goes to the quadruple and tries to take Narumi, but she clings firmly to his siblings

"Nooo! "Said quadruple simultaneously. Other adults was a little surprised that Princess slug, known as the strongest woman in the world cannot be éparer children 4 years. After a few minutes of missed attempts of the separated, the three other shinobi of Konoha each one took a child, Jiraiya takes Menma, Mito and Kushina Minato Naruto holds. But none of waters managed to do better than Tsunade.

But after a while, the adults give up. Kushina had a sudden idea and says she comes makes the entire confusing world. Some Kushina minute later returned with a bowl of ramen and I knew the ground.

« Watching the kids, that's a big bowl of ramen just for you. » The redhead said happily. Minato shook his head and lets out a sigh. He knew that children had obtained the obsession with ramen as their mother. He had hoped that they would not inherited, but hélasse his prayer was not heard.

Kushina knew that his grandchildren will resist food Kami (God) and will rush to take it. Both Sannins remain silent to see how it go without.

When the smell of ramen comes in the nostrils of children Namikaze Uzumaki, they instantly knew what the food was. They quickly turn their heads screwed their future meals with bright eyes like a predator. What adults did not anticipate is that children jump while standing and land on the bowl.

« Sluuurp... Sluuurp ... Sluuurp ... Sluuurp ...» The four adults heard a noise inside the ball. Naruto's hand out of the circle with the empty bowl.

« Arigato (thank you) for the meal. » Said the quadruple.

Adults were completely abasourdirent on what he had just seen. It was a moment of silence when the ninjas laughed at the confusion of children.

It was really a strange family.

 **.** **.** **.** **Music End: Naruto - Go Go Naruto!** **.** **.** **.**

 **~ A few hours later ~**

After some time, the children were finally asleep, but still clinging to each other. Adults had brought them back to their rooms before descending into the salon. They were now sitting in red sofa in the middle with a small square table, Minato and Kushina summers sets, on the other side sat Jiraiya and Tsunade.

« They were fun to see the children invent techniques, how they are already calling? Yon ... Yonkyôdai. » Kushina said. She was especially happy that his children get along very well and loved each other very much.

« I was surprised that they were trained in their own corner. Kushina before and I started our own formation that time after we got into the academy. » Said Minato.

« I'm surprised they want to become ninjas at such a young age. » Said Tsunade. Most of the children were playing ball or doll to their age. She could still remembered that she was interested in money because of his grandfather, who had a little spoiled being his first granddaughter and often made bets with other children she lost all the time . Minato suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

« Why not start training them tomorrow? » Proposed the Yondaime Hokage, surprising the others in the room.

« Are you on Minato-kun, I thought you wanted when starting their training in a year or two. » Kushina said, a little confused. His married had said he would let the children play with others as long as possible before starting the serious things.

« I know Kushina-chan, but I think they are close and what we have seen, they get along well. » He said with a hint of amusement in the end. Everyone nodded in understanding. Kushina was afraid at first that her babies are injured. But after that marries his words, the former Jinchuriki was now looking forward to starting their training and learn kenjutsu and fuinjutsu of his clan.

« I will also help you to train the kids. I teach them some basic medicine. » Tsunade replied enthusiastically.

« It will become strong. I cannot wait when they will grow up and have children. » Kushina exclaimed, imagine his four little angels become adults and ten grandchildren holding in her arms of their grandmother.

« Narumi and keep Menma probably two of you, you look like Mito Kushina, but it will be especially { Minato Jr.} to be the spitting image of his father. » Tsunade replied with a smile, using the nickname of Naruto. Everyone in the village was said that the two look alike, and they thought that when the child grows up, there would be no difference except the whiskers mark. The blond said nothing, but smiled at the mention of his eldest son. Jiraiya who had still said nothing, decides to speak for the first time.

« Minato, Kushina, if I may, I think you should just train and Narumi Menma. » Jiraiya said. The others were very surprised and shocked at his request. Kushina was about to yell at him for daring to ask him to forget her other two children, but the Minato forestalled.

« Jiraiya-sensei, why do you want that we do not was training Naruto and Mito? » He asked calmly and confused. The old sannin heaved a sigh knowing that it will be difficult for them to hear what he was about to say.

« There are some days I went in to see Myôboku Gamamaru, who predicted me a new prophecy. » Said Jiraiya, everyone looks confused but continued the leashes, the three knowing the Ogama Sennin (Toad Hermit Grand) who had more than 1000 years, the time of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, better known as the Rikudo Sennin (Sage six Paths) and could predict the future that never go wrong. » He had a vision and told me {A great shadow will fall in the world, only four elected will stop it, one of them will be diamond chains, the other two look like foxes, the one will have the hair of gold and the other in blood, the latter will be covered with a sparkling lightning. By joining forces, they can destroy the darkness and save the world}. » He finished. The room was silent for a minute before Minato talks back.

« Jiraiya-sensei, I do not understand what you said, what is the link of the prophecy that the great toad you said, with the training of my children? » He asked, his sensei let another sigh.

« Minato, what I mean is that Menma and Narumi are one of four elected. The prophecy speaks of two individuals that resemble foxes, I think it is his two. Since they are the Jinchuriki of Kyûbi, fox fur and gold and blood refer to their hair. » Said the white with conviction in his voice.

Minato was deep in his thought. Her two children are the elect who are destined to save the world. He was both happy and worried about a she burden on their shoulders.

« I understand better now, but why you want to exclude Naruto and Mito, they will want helped their siblings. » Kushina said not wanting to leave behind one of his children.

« With all due respect I have for, one of them will do that lowered. Do not deceive you I love my godchildren, but the stakes are too great to take that risk. » Meets Jiraiya. The redhead did not like not that man demeans her children, she rose quickly and cried.

« I DO NOT ALLOW YOU TO REVIEW MY CHILDREN! YOU ARE THEIR SPONSOR AND YET WE DARE YOU NOT TO say FORMED! BY WHAT THEY delay the PROGRESSION OF OTHERS ... « She quit talking about when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turns her head to see her husband put a finger to his lips to tell him { Shhhhh } because she could wake the children. Jiraiya did not say anything right away, he waited a minute for the wife of his pupil calm.

« Kushina, I'm not saying it would not be his talent. I'm just saying we will have focused on children of prophecy to the preparing for future threats. » Said the hermit. But Kushina was far from convinced.

« It was not a reason to give Naruto and Mito, just by what they are not elected. » Yelled it a lower voice than before but still strong. Jiraiya knew that the redhead is very stubborn and it will not be easy to convince. He did not like either do that, but it was necessary for the future of the world. Following the fairways words shocked everyone in the room.

« Madara Uchiha. » He said simply. The others were surprised that the summoner of toads suddenly pronounces the name. They could remember the Uchiha traitor who attacked those 4 years ago, took Naruto hostage, and forced the controlled Kyûbi Sandaime to sacrifice his life to save the village. » Remember cough that this man was capable of. » He said. When he was informed by his networks what happened that night and died of his sensei, he returned to Konoha. Minato him to tell the entire event and to say that the great evil was shocked to learn that Madara was alive was an understatement.

People said nothing, but they begin to understand that the male sannin meant.

« One day or another, he will return to finish what he started and we have to be ready to fight. That is why we have to start training for Menma Narumi and the first scene to the preparing. With the power of the fox inside of them, they will beat him. » Jiraiya said.

« But ... but in Minato could stand up in front of him, he may not be necessary to impliquais children. » Kushina persisted, but everyone in the room said it was started to doubt. Jiraiya finally lost patience and slapped his hand on the table is surprising others.

« DAMN IT ! Are you aware of what I said, the world is in danger. This concerns not only the village but the ENTIRE NATIONS BASIC. Madara is probably not the only enemy we face in the future. Minato good to be powerful, it is neither invincible, nor Tsunade-nor-nor you and me. Can you take the risk of condemning everyone simply by what you do not want to leave behind your children? Do you know what will happen if we lose, it will only Naruto or Mito which dying, but Menma, Narumi, Minato and the whole village without exception. INCLUDES YOU TO Kushina, SACRIFICES NECESSARILY SO THAT WE HAVE A FUTURE drawing. » He yelled.

Them escaped the eyes of the red-haired woman, she wanted something, but found no words. It hurt him to admit it, but the sannin was right. Minato put a hand on the shoulder of comforting his wife for relief. He does not like the idea, but the risk was too great. Suddenly he remembered a phrase that his sensei he just said, turning his head to look the man most ages and to ask him.

« You said {one of them will do that lowered} is what that means Naruto or Mito able to be formed with Menma and Narumi? » Asked confused Hokage, Kushina looked up, eyes filled with some hope,

« Yes Minato because I think that one of the two Gakis (kids) could also be the child of prophecy. » Said Jiraiya still surprising the others in the room. » The prophecy says one of them {be} diamond chains it probably refers Kongo in Fusa (Adamantine Chain Sealing) (5) Kushina. At first I thought it was her, but his chains are gold and not diamonds, so I concluded that Naruto will soon Mito or chains of their mother. » Ends said the hermit. Minato and Kushina were totally shocked by this revelation. They knew that their child might have the chakra chains, but to know that this would be specifically, they were speechless.

« If that's the case, why not also was training Naruto and Mito? » Asked Tsunade want to find a way that his two godchildren join his brother and sister. Kushina Jiraiya looks with hope, but he shook his head before answering.

« No, we would lose too much time to form one of the children who is not elected. Suffice it to benefit concentrating on who or what she will awaken the chain so he or she catches up with her siblings. » Tsunade nodded, but was sad and Kushina.

« And that is the last elected. » Questioned Minato, Jiraiya to his surprise gave him a smile.

« You have no idea kiiroi Senko (Yellow Lightning)? » Said the Summoner toads using the nickname Minato. He was confused when he realized the meaning of his sentence.

« You mean ...» started Minato, Jiraiya smiled even more and nodded.

« Exactly Minato, you are the fourth child of prophecy { lightning }. » Laughed the great perverse, finding fun to call the fourth elected one reference with the title of Yondaime. When did Minato, he could not believe it, Jiraiya had told him it was probably the child of the prophecy before the new vision, but her children on the part rejoiced.

« Wait Jiraiya, the yellow dock prophecy of a person covered with lights, it could be Naruto or Mito who can use the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God). Also it is a bit strange that among our four children only three were elected. » Kushina insisted she had accepted the reasoning of the hermit, but still wanted to find a way that her children remain together. Tsunade put a hand on chin and without thought in word redhead.

« Yes ! This logic primer in one direction. The two resemble each in their parent, Mito could have the chakra chains and Naruto skills Minato. » Said the princess slugs.

« This changes nothing, it is always the risk of lead that one of them might not be the one. Minato has exceptional skills and probably elected to guide and assist their children. » Jiraiya said.

Kushina realized one thing and decides to talk.

« The prophecy says that they must join forces to save the world. The nations could be destroyed if Naruto and Mito were both children of prophecy. All the sacrifices we make will have been for nothing. » She replied, realizing that there was a flaw in the application of the hermit and be able to have two children with his brother and sister. Jiraiya go answer, but Minato cut him off.

« I propose an fact as Jiraiya said, one first drives Menma Narumi and then in a year, until Naruto and his Mito developed we will test them to see if they are good skills. » Proposed the Yondaime. The other pondered a moment before nodded.

After that, Jiraiya and Tsunade leave the house, the male sannin warns that the couple will return tomorrow to start training two jinchûrikis. Minato and Kushina decide to run quietly in the nursery, when they get to the door, gently open without making noise, they saw each sleeping peacefully in small beds.

The room was rather large, the walls were blue skies with designs sheet, carpet on the floor, a window against the door on the left of the room side found the beds to the horizontal and on the other side to find a wooden cabinet and a safe to play.

They smiled to looking at them, they seem to see little angels. They wanted this to be always like that, but knew knew that was impossible. The couple still had trouble believing that their innocent grandchildren become powerful ninjas who will deliver the world and fight dangerous enemies. They close the door and returns to let us slept that tomorrow will be different from other days, and they will form the future saviors of the Nation Elementary.

They were still ignorant, but their family will never be the same after that day.

 **Next chapter: Decision**

 **Omake: Find the Namikaze quadruple?**

At 28, Minato Namikaze, was on his desk, fight the greatest enemy of all world leaders, paperwork. As they read the paper, he notes that one of them was different. The letter was handmade and somewhat poorly written

\- Mission Tou-san. If you want to eat tonight when you have to find us. -

\- Bookmark: The Namikaze quadruple -

Minato let out a heavy sigh, his child yet invented a new farce and he knew that if they did not eat at home, they will go to their friends. He snapped his fingers and a anbu appears in front of the Hokage's office.

« Anbu Kakashi Hatake went for me, Maito Gai, Anko and Mitarashi Tenzo. » Minato ordered the anbu just nodded and disappeared into a Shunshin no Jutsu (Instant Move) (6).

Few minutes later four teenagers stood in front of Minato.

« I called you here because I have a mission for you that is finding four people in the village and bring them here before me tonight. » He said.

« Minato sensei, what are the people we capture? » Request Kakashi. But before the Hokage could speak, the man with the filthy green jumpsuit spoke.

« Yosh, it must be powerful opponents, so the Hokage asked us to find them. » Guy shouted with a thumb and a smile showing his white teeth. Minato sweated a little, asking himself if he should say their than they were the only free ninjas because all the others were after.

« Hokage-sama, if they are spies, I could interview them to save time. » Anko suggested a wicked smile that promised pain to its victim future. Minato more transpired and decides to speak before this empire.

« Uh ... no, but thank you Anko-san. Your targets are ... my children. »

 **~ With Menma ~**

The young Roux hiding inside a large statue of a tanuki who is inside a restaurant.

« DAINAMIKKU ENTORI (Dynamic Input) (7)! » Menma heard a noise, when the eyes were wide open seeing the top of the statue break and seeing an adult with larger sourcilles he has never seen.

« Yosh! You've hidden my young friend, but now it's time that you let you're youthful flames rise! » Cria gay.

The young Namikaze did not know what happens, but instinct told her to flee as quickly as possible the ninja with big eyebrows.

But unfortunately for him, it took a moment for Guy grabs him and speaks of youth flames.

Menma Recovery Mission: Succeeded

 **~ With Mito ~**

The redhead stood lying under the bushes of the park, when she heard a strange noise. She begins to panic and turns his head to turn to find the noise.

« So kid playing in the little mouse? » Anko said with a predatory smile, hanging on a branch above Mito. The young Namikaze felt something slip over her, she lowers her head eyebrows to see a snake starts hugged his feet.

Kushina that market quietly in front of the park, when she heard a scream, she turns her head to see his daughter run to her.

« MOM, using, I'm afraid of snakes! » Mito fear cry with tears anime.

Anko is hardly stood on the bright branch of laughter.

Mito Recovery Mission: Succeeded

 **~ With Narumi ~**

The blonde to hide under the table to Ichiraku Ramen, much to the confusion of Teuchi and his daughter Ayame, but let him.

She heard a noise coming says a top of the table. She winced, but remains silent. Suddenly the head of Tenzo popped the top, his face eerily lit and large black eyes scary.

This while Narumi did what a child would do at his age in this situation ...

« HAAAAAAAAA! »

Narumi Recovery Mission: Succeeded

 **~ With Naruto ~**

Naruto was currently run as fast as possible. The reason is that Kakashi was able to find it. But the elder quadruple refused to give up. Reflect quickly, he returned to the hot springs and rushes in the first enter

« What are you doing here. » Asked the female voice, Naruto turns his head to see several naked women covered each with a towel covering their intimate parties. The boy realized he be in the locker room for women.

« A ugly, there is a wicked person with a mask that does bother me. » Naruto said showing eyes puppies. Women were completely overwhelmed by the appearance kawaii (cute) little boy and wanted to take him in their arms.

Kakashi arrives to a moment in the locker room, but was immediately rejected by several buckets of water balanced by women, let him unconscious on the corridor.

Naruto recovery Mission : Failed

 **~ Later ~**

A man with long white hair bristling, who saw the whole scene in a roof through a telescope. The great evil could not help letting go of the weapon anime, envious seeing his godson, who play in the water surrounded by women like goddesses who were amused seeing him. Apparently the women had offered the boy to swim with them to protect him from his pursuer in Naruto accepted nothing wrong with that light.

* Lucky Gaki! * Thinks sadly and jealously Jiraiya.

 **Next Chapter: Decision**

* * *

 **I hope you have enjoyed reading is not hesitate to give me your opinion.**

 **The story will focus on Naruto and his siblings.**

 **The girls that I foresee in the harem of Naruto do not fall in love all away from him in the first meeting.** **They read friendships Naruto and gradually will love him.**

 **A - Japanese or Chinese Traditional**

 **B - *: This symbol is used in the explanation of techniques.** **That means I have invented the technique.**

 **1 -** **Sharingan (Eye Spinning Copier)**

 **Class: Kekkei Genkai - Dojutsu**

 **When a person experiences a state of** **strong emotional (eg the stress or trauma), their brain releases a special form of chakra that affects the optic nerves, transforming eyes Sharingan.**

 **The Sharingan also has three tomoe, when the user wakes up for the first time the Sharingan to Tomoe (rarely two), plus it has more tomoe Sharingan is powerful.** **It reaches maturity when three tomoes.**

 **It provides a certain amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate the next move of the opponent depending on the slightest muscle tension in their bodies and act accordingly to dodge or intercept.** **The user is able to copy almost any jutsu they see Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, however the Sharingan user needs prior capacity before they can mimic a jutsu they saw ( example: Kekkei Genkai or transformations of nature).**

 **The user can perform what is called** **Genjutsu: Sharingan** **, in contact with eyes.**

 **2 -** **Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God)**

 **Class: Ninjutsu - Space-Time**

 **To enable this technique, the user places a special seal on the destination.** **After making hand signs, then the user instantly teleports to the location of the seal.** **Marking the formula does** **not disappear in a marked target.**

 **3 -** **Shiki Fujin (Imprisonment of the Dead)**

 **Class: Ninjutsu - Fūinjutsu - Kinjutsu**

 **Created by the Uzumaki clan.** **After the seals are made by hand, the user's soul is partly separated from their bodies and hung behind them.** **Behind the soul appears the Shinigami.** **Only Summoner is able to see the Shinigami.** **This wraps his left arm with prayer beads and unintelligible chants until a cursed seal appears on** **his arm.** **He then drives his arm into the soul of the summoner, emerges from the body of the user and captures the soul of the target, allowing the target to see the Shinigami too.** **Once the soul of the target is entered, the Summoner can take away the soul of the target and seal in the body or someone else.** **After the sealing is completed, a check mark appears on** **the stomach Summoner.** **After a while, the Shinigami consume the soul of the summoner and soul of their target (if it was sealed in the body of the user), ending his (or their) life.** **The souls of those trapped inside the stomach of the Shinigami cannot in the hereafter and are destined to fight with their victims for all eternity.**

 *** (B) 4 -** **Yonkyôdai Hogo (The Four Brothers and Sisters Protection)**

 **Class: Taijutsu - Combination**

 **This is one technique that invented the siblings.** **They clung together, crouched into a ball, and joined the downcast heads.** **The goal is to prevent anyone from the separated**

 **5 -** **Kongo Fusa (Adamantine Chain Sealing)**

 **Class: Kekkei Genkai - Ninjutsu - Fūinjutsu - Barrier**

 **This technique belonging Uzumaki clan.** **Used to be used as a weapon against an enemy, restrict, absorb his chakra and create a barrier.** **chakra chains without resistance if they can maintain Biju.**

 **6 -** **Shunshin no Jutsu (Instantaneous Movement)**

 **Class: Ninjutsu**

 **The user can move short and long distances at a speed almost impossible.** **To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported.** **The amount of chakra required depends on the total distance and elevation between the user and the desired destination.** **The user can also change when it moves (eg when it disappears it leaves leaf).**

 **7 -** **Dainamikku Entori (Dynamic Input)**

 **Class: Taijutsu**

 **The user makes a jump shot in the face of his opponent.**

 **Where, in general performs this technique, the person simply disappears, but its certain person can change (eg, smoke, lightning ...).**


	2. Stop (Temporary)

I put my story in the break time to find a solution to improve my English or someone to help me.

PS: I can delete later history before putting it in now?

I am sorry for those who wanted me to continue, but I prefer a better translation before continuing.


	3. The tragedy of the family

**(Translated into English)**

 **Hello everybody.**

 **So, after a long time and having read reviews go, I decided to continue my story while looking for a way to translate (which I have not yet found).**

* * *

 **Warning: This is a French translation in English fais sur {Google Translate}. In order to please those who do not understand French or can not translate, so that they can read my story.**

 **I'm not good at English, so I can not correct the mistakes. I know {Google Translate} is not the best translator and there are always mistakes you did not understand and I'm sorry. After if some people its gifted to translate the French into English and the faults, I am not cutter, to help me in my story.**

* * *

 **I do not own any characters of Masashi Kishimoto the author of the manga « Naruto » .**

 **Originally the chapter had to be longer, but I wanted to make less than 10,000 words and the suite was well above. The title also reading.**

« Speak »

* Thought *

 **« Demonic Way »**

 *** Thinking** *** Demonic**

Jutsu: Japanese Name

\- Writing -

[Flashback short]

 **~ Time / Place ~**

 **.** **.** **.** **Music .** **.** **.**

* * *

Previously

Minato, Kushina, Tsunade and Jiraya had discussed the future formation of the Namikaze Quadruplets. Jiraya then spoke of a prophecy in which a great threat is approaching and that only four elected officials will be able to stop it.

 **Chapter 2: The tragedy of the family**

 **~ 1 Years Later / House of Namikaze Uzumaki ~**

It was 1 year, since the formation of Menma and Narumi began. When their parent had said they would start training, the Quadruplets were all very excited, but the enjoyment of Naruto and Mito was stopped when their parents told them that they would not start right away with his brother and Sister as they were special and needed more time, but reassured them that they will start training them in 1 year. This surprised the two children but accepted the decision of their parents.

They were not easy for both jinchûriki, awakened their chakra, leaf balance, physical exercise, and spiritual and manipulation of the Kyûbi chakra ... Yes, Minato and Kushina had revealed to the children that they are the receptacles Of the fox, saying that they were shocked were an euphemism, they feared that their brothers and sisters who listened, would reject them and treat them as demon, but Naruto and Mito had reassured them that they did not see them as watches in The human skin and that they would protect them on all those who want their evils. Minato and Kushina were reassured that Naruto and Mito were not like the other villages that mistreat their jinchûriki, who saw them as monsters.

The Hokage and his wife could say that their two children were making rapid progress. They were astonished and happy at their growth. A few days ago, they discovered something incredible about Menma, an ability he inherited from his father.

Menma is a sensor.

There were very few people who could have jurisdiction. It made it possible to identify a person thanks to his chakra, his reserve, his nature if it was good or bad, as well as to identify him and to know there the person was lying or not.

Although Minato and Kushina were surprised, the Yondaime had a proud look for his son to have unlocked the same ability as him.

Currently the two jinchûriki exercise to walk on the garden tree, using the chakra on their feet without hands, which was a very difficult exercise even for the jônins, but the two children managed to reach half of the tree, tree.

« They are progressing very quickly. Do not you think Minato-kun? » Kushina said, still looking at her children on their formations.

« Yes. At this point, they should become chunin level when they become ninjas. » Her husband replied with a smile. As they continued to look at their children, a thought popped up in Kushina's head.

« AAAH! » Cried the red-haired woman.

« What ... what, what's going on Kushina-chan ? » Nearly Minato shrieked, their two children stopped their exercise and rushed to see where their mother was going to be.

« Minato-kun, I just remembered that it's been a year now that we promised we would train Naruto and Mito. » Kushina said in a happy voice. The day they were told to Naruto and Mito that they would not train them, Kushina was saddened and wanted to castrate the hermit because of his cursed prophecy. It was hurting her to see her children not being together, but she had endured the pain for a year.

« Ah! You're right Kushina-chan. » * I had completely forgotten because of the training of Menma and Narumi. * Says / thinks Minato with some guilt, but clears quickly and looks at his wife. We're going to start training today. He said to the old jinchûriki who nodded.

« That is true! We're going to train with Naru-nii-san and Mi-nee-chan! Narumi shouted excitedly. » Menma said nothing but smiled.

« Yes. You two go get Mito with your mother, I'll find Naruto. » Minato said with a smile, before leaving the house with his wife and children to look for their two other children.

 **~ With Naruto ~**

In the middle of a large forest, there is a 5-year-old blond boy running fast on a large tree thanks to his chakra. The boy was none other than Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

One year ago, when the eldest son of Namikaze Uzumaki had learned that his parents had gone only to Menma and Narumi, he had been very surprised, but he understood the reason when his father and mother explained the reason. But he refused to be weak and become a burden to his brothers and sisters, he wanted to become strong to protect his family, his friends and the village. He refused to wait and watch the others progress while he was still lagging behind. He was the eldest of the Quadruplets, it is his duty to protect his brothers and sisters, not the reverse, and to be the worthy heir to the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans.

For a year, he had decided to form alone in a forest, which he could visit, in order not to get caught and worried his parents. He had already learned to knead his chakra, started using the kunaïs, and the shurikens and recently to learn the Fuinjutsu from his parents' books that he took them discreetly from their room. He could suspect he was close to genin level, but since he had no mentor to train him, he could not be certain.

For a year he had also noticed that his parents were concentrating more and more on Menma and Narumi, even outside their formation, once they forgot to make food to him and Mito and take them for a walk in Family, but later apologized and promised never to do so again. It was a bit painful, but Naruto bore him for 1 year and knew that in a few days he and Mito were going to start training with their brother and sister and could hope that everything would return as before.

Shaking his head, Naruto noticed that he had finally reached the top of the largest tree in the forest and could not help but grin at himself on the feat. On the east he had a good view of the village and could not help but admire the landscape.

After a few minutes, he finally got off the tree and walked towards the house. He finally waits for the entrance to the village when one sees him behind him.

« Naruto. » The young blonde turns to see his father smile at him before continuing to speak. « I searched you all over the village, where were you? » He asked.

« I went for a walk in the park. » Naruto lied giving him the same smile.

« I see. Naruto returning home, I and your mother have news to announce you as well as in Mito. » Said Minato. The boy raised an eyebrow but nodded and answered.

« Tou-san, you can take me on your shoulder. » Her son asked. Minato did not say anything at first before he nodded and took over him.

Both, father-son crosses the main road of the village and they could see passing them greeting them by tilting their heads. Naruto was not paying attention and looked at the Hokage Monument and decided to ask a question to his father.

« Tou-san, why did you become Hokage? » He asked. He did not know why his father wanted to become one. Her mother had told her that she and her father wanted to become the village leader since they were at the academy. But over time, she eventually falls in love with her future marriage and has a family.

Minato looks at his son before looking at the Hokage Monument, more precisely on his face.

« I became Hokage, because I love my village, I wanted people to recognize me and respect me. I progressed every day to protect my friends and family and eventually the words people accepted as their leader. » He said with a smile remembering the day he became Hokage and stood at the top of the Hokage Tower looking at people cheering him.

Naruto said nothing, he was thinking about what his father had just told him. He knew that the Hokage post was the most important in the village, he was the one to command and direct. But he did not know he should have any responsibility. He understood better why his father was so appreciate the village and loved it. Naruto also wanted to be loved by the village, not as the son of the Hokage, but himself to my true worth.

« Then I will become the next Hokage to protect everyone! Believe it! He exclaimed smiling. » This surprised Minato slightly, but then he smiled before answering.

« I'm sure you'll make a big Hokage. »

The two father-sons continue to advance until they arrive home and could see the rest of the family in the garden waiting for them.

« I see that everyone is there, we can start. Naruto-kun and Mito-chan today your mother and I decided to start your training with go brother and sister. » Minato said to the surprise of the two children before shouting joys.

« Men-chan and Mito-chan, you're going to start first. » Kushina said, all the rest sitting on the terrace while Mito and Menma were facing each other to fight. Kushina raised his right arm to announce the fight. « Very well, started! » Excluded the redhead by lowering her arm.

Menma wasted no time and ran to her sister, raising a fierce arm aimed at her face. Mito barely dodged and fired his right foot to make Menma stumble, but this one sees the attack is jumping. He tries to hit the belly of Mito with his fist, but this one breaks the blow crossing the arms. The attack caused a small pain in the arms of Mito, who did not see Menma's kick on his face and sent him down a few meters.

Kushina wanted to stop the game at the first attack, because now she realizes that Mito had no chance of beating Menma, she still had not received training, no experience in the fight, they did not even teach her Use the chakra. Minato thought about the same thing, but before both parents face anything, Mito gets up and gets into a defensive position.

Menma ran back to Mito, and punched and kicked. The little redhead hardly keeps her guard because of the pain. In an effort, she pushed Menma away with her arms leaving a few pats away to catch her breath, but unfortunately her brother did not leave her time and jumped on her with the intention of kicking her head and end the battle. Mito closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

Seeing that her son prepared to do, Kushina was about to step in, when something unexpected happened.

Clack Clack Clack

Mito did not know what happened, on the one hand she felt no pain and secondly he had a strange sound. When she opens her eyes slightly, the next moment they are enlarged like plates. In front of her Menma was covered with chain, wrapped on each member of the body and belly, making it completely motionless. She felt that something on her back and looked back to be shocked to find that the chains came from her. She had a few minutes to understand that she has awakened the same Kekkei Genkai that his mother Kongô Fûsa, but instead of gold she was...

Diamond!

The rest of the family were also shocked, while the one-way clash with Menma dominated the fight until Mito suddenly released 5 chakra chains and immobilized his brother. For Menma, he was confused and a little terrified at the same time, he expected to carry the coup de grace when the next moment of chains begins to leave his sister and resembles that of their mother before trapping him. He tries to escape using his chakra, but noticed that the chains absorb his and Narumi were completely amazed by the dazzling appearance of the chains. Kushina was the most shocked before feeling proud to her daughter who unlocked the same Genkai kekkei her. Minato felt so proud for his daughter, then he thought about the prophecy that Jiraya spoke to him about a year ago...

[One of them will have diamond chains]

There was no doubt in Minato's mind that Mito was the third Child of Prophecy to have the appearance of chains.

All the worlds remain silent for a few minutes, people do not move or talk until...

« I ... I do not move anymore. » Menma said weakly, feeling her chakra almost exhausted.

« Oh that's right. Mi-chan cancels the chakra chains! » Said Kushina.

« Com ... how do I? I cannot control them? And why is my whole body burning? » The young redhead said more and more worried.

« Calm down Mi-chan, start by emptying your mind and taking a deep breath. » Said Minato.

Mito does as his father says to him and closes his eyes to empty his mind and took a deep breath. When she opens her eyes, the chains around Menma begun to move and back into her. Before she could do anything, she was suddenly taken by a big embrace by her mother.

« Congratulations Mi-chan, you have awakened the Kongô Fûsa and young age. You cannot know how proud I am of you! » Merrily exclaimed the mother lifting Mito and twirling her before placing her on the floor with spiraling eyes.

« Oh ... my head is turning ... » She said, swinging from right to left.

« Bravo Mito-chan, there is no doubt that you will become a great kunoichi! » Said his father, ruffling his hair. The little redhead could not help blushing at the compliments of her parents and her face becoming as red as her hair.

The three other children could not help but be a little jealous of their sister to receive your disdain from their parents.

« Now that fight and finished between Mito and Menma, we're going to do Naruto and Narumi's! Naruto, Narumi came in front of me, we will start the fight! » Minato said in a flicker of a hand for his two blond children to come.

« Are you on Minato-kun? Mito was complete in difficulty before awakening his chains! Naruto has not received training, he will not be able to face Narumi! » Kushina whispered worried that her son could get hurt.

« Do not you kushina-chan, I will intervene if something serious happens. Moreover, I think it is necessary to know if Naruto and last Child of the Prophecy! » The blond replie.

Naruto and Narumi were facing one another and in the middle their father to announce the fight. For Naruto it was the perfect opportunity to show their strength to the whole family and to be with his brothers and sisters to train together with their parents. Narumi thought of the same as his elder brother and had a big smile imagine the family together to form, but knowing that his brother never trained with them, she decided to spare him.

« You are near Narumi-chan, I do not intend to hold back! » Naruto said with a smile.

« I'm still Naru-nii-san, but do not think I'll be sweet because you're my big brother! » Replied the jinchiriki with the same smile.

« I see you're both ready! Then GO! » Minato announced, lowering his arm.

Narumi was the first to act and swings his right fist towards Naruto, but he blocks the attack with my palm of his hand before holding it firmly. Narumi shot on his other arm, and aimed at his brother's head, but Naruto was faster, and grabbed the back arm with his free hand. The rest of the battle surprised the rest of the family, Naruto turns on himself, raises Narumi's arm to rock his body falling on his back on the ground in front of him.

It took a moment for Narumi to resume her mind of shock, she did not expect her brother to stand up to her. Shaking her head, she judged that he was just lucky, she gets up quickly before jumping to and Naruto's face to hit him with his foot, just like Menma, but Naruto crossed his arms and blocked the attack. Narumi tries to sweep his foot in order to bring down his brother, but Naruto backs away to avoid before moving with his fist raised on his sister's skull, Narumi saw the shot and managed to avoid backing, she tries to hit the right side of Naruto's belly with his knee, but this one dodges in turn. Not wanting to leave a chance to hit her, Narumi tries to hit Naruto on the head, but the blonde falls down before giving her an uppercut on the chin that makes her fly on some inch, he takes advantage to catch his sister's legs And begins to turn several times before launching it a few meters.

To say that all the worlds were shocked is an euphemism, they were waiting to see Narumi beat Naruto without difficulty and not the other way around. Minato and Kushina wondered how Naruto could become as strong, even more so than Menma and Narumi without their notice.

Minato was about to announce Naruto as a winner when he felt a malicious chakra, which he has not felt for 5 years. He turns his head to find the source and widens his eyes to see Narumi covered with a red chakra in vapor, his eyes were blood red, the pupils split, his fingernails and canine teeth grow more and more sharp, his hair became more Shady, and mustache marks on his cheeks widen and thicken.

Before Minato or Kushina can do anything, Narumi rushes to Naruto at high speed and near hand to shred. Naruto was so surprised by the change of Narumi, and the fury that he saw on his face, that he did not see his sister heading toward him, let alone attacking his chest.

SKRAAAK!

POUUUF!

The attack caused an explosion of dust covering the two brothers and sisters, after a few seconds that seemed like an eternity, everyone could see what happens in the center. Narumi was recourse chains Kongô Fûsa Kushina, which quickly absorbs the evil chakra and Minato in front of it, which half a seal on the front that dropped into unconsciousness the girl. They let go a sigh and Kushina took Narumi in his arms, but when they turn their heads to see their sons what they saw were both shocking and terrifying.

Naruto's chest was completely hollowed out of five claws, they started from the top of the left shoulder and ended on the lower right chest. The blood poured subsidence covering the lower body and the grass surrounding it. Surprisingly and surprisingly, Naruto was always conscious and covered his mouth with his hand that he tries to stop the escaping blood, while the other hand holds his chest. All that Naruto could feel now was pain, never in his short life, he had never felt a pain, his chest burning atrociously because of the Kyubi chakra that was like poison, the bones of his Hide chest broken summers, and he could feel his hearts beating panic. After a few seconds he eventually fell into unconsciousness and was on the weight of falling, but Minato caught him and quickly looked at Kushina who had his hands covering his tarpaulin and his eyes flooded with tears seeing the condition of his son.

« IT WILL NEED NARUTO ALL FOLLOWING THE HOSPITAL! TAKE CHILDREN WITH YOU! » But he could see that his wife was still in shock. « KUSHINA! » Minato shouted. Kushina resume his mind and nodded then uses Kongô Fûsa rolling on Menma and Mito who was paralyzed by the scene of what they saw. Kushina continued using another chain that wraps around Minato and the next moment they disappear cough in a yellow flash.

 **~ A few hours later / Hospital ~**

Minato and Kushina were currently sitting on a bench overlooking a white corridor with a door in front of them. Both parents were very nervous and worried because behind the door were Naruto and Narumi in urgent care. Menma and Mito were asleep, beside their parents. When they appeared in motionless, Minato had ordered them to bring back Tsunade immediately. Needless to say, when Tsunade saw Naruto's condition with her wounds she immediately took care of him and ordered the other doctors to take Narumi. Years ago she would have been petrified at the sight of blood on Naruto, but thanks to Minato and Kushina she had managed to overcome her fear and could now treat the passions in him to ask Shizune or an assistant

Both parents could not help but thought worse of what they might have happened to their children, on everything Naruto. For Narumi, they were shocked that Kyubi's chakra was able to get out as easily. They felt guilty because they had not checked the seals since their children had received the seals. They were on the seals markets perfectly, but they were heavily deceived and now the country took it.

With Naruto, their thoughts were worse. They had already seen this kind of injury before, during the third war, and knew that there was little chance of survival, even with a person of the caliber of Tsunade to look after him. They were afraid that their sons would not survive, but refuse to believe it. How could they imagine their three children without their big brother. How could they be happy are their son / brother. What will become of the {Quadruplets Namikaze}.

Their thought stopped when they heard the sound of the door in front of them opening and letting out Tsunade who had sweat on his face.

Before she could say anything, Kushina grabbed her and looked at her with tears in her eyes.

« Tsunade! How are they ! Are they all right? Will they survive! » Cried the redhead desperately.

The sannin half a hand on Kushina's shoulder and looks at her with a small smile.

« Do not worry, Kushina-chan. Your children are no longer in danger! Narumi is just exhausted because of the surplus of the Kyûbi chakra. She will wake up in 2 days and will be in great shape. » Both parents let out a sigh of relief, but Tsunade's face darkened as Minato and Kushina did not like what she was about to say.

« Naruto by cons! » Both parents now look more worried than before.

« What ... what! What happened to Naru-chan ?! » Kushina asked terrified.

« The wounds he suffered are very engraved to the point that it is a miracle that he is survived, especially with the malicious chakra of Kyûbi that poisons the human body. I had to use all my chakra and my knowledge to keep him alive. His chest bled subscribed, his rib cage was destroyed, but I managed to put back and close the jokes as well as his lungs that were slightly touched. I could extract The rest of Kyubi's chakra that burned its organs. He will survive, but he will keep scars for the rest of his life and ... » She stopped at the end, not knowing where she should tell them.

« But what a Tsunade! » Minato said this time. He was shocked to learn the damage his son had to suffer and that he was on the brink of death.

« They're better you show it. » She said, motioning to follow her.

When he entered the room, they had several rooms with a few passions. When they arrived in front of Narumi's room, they could see that she was sleeping peacefully. Kushina wanted to go take her, but Tsunade told her not to disturb her and let her rest. Reluctantly the red-haired woman nodded. When they arrive in Naruto's room, Minato and Kushina were shocked at what they saw.

 **.** **.** **.** **Music Start: Naruto sadness and sorrow.** **.** **.**

Their son had his mouth covered by an oxygen mask connected to a machine, breathing weakly. The torso covered with bandages which already let some traces of blood escape. Sweat all over the body because of the fact that he just escaped a few minutes ago from the death.

Minato had big eyes horrified at what he saw. Kushina put her hands on her mouth to avoid screaming and had tears coming out of her eyes.

« The wounds he received were so deep that they touched his chakra coils to the point of almost destroying them. The networks that allow the chakra to circulate throughout the body are almost torn to the level of the torso as well as its tenketsu (vital point). He will barely be able to mold his chakra and only able to use weak jutsus. In addition, he would normally have a huge chakra for his age because of his Uzumaki blood, but the damage he received prevents him from properly using his chakra and gives him a lower level than a civilian. If he tries to knead too much chakra, beyond what his body can bear, not only will he not be able to use, but it will cause great pain. I'm sorry to tell you that Minato and Kushina, but Naruto can never use his chakra as a ninja. » Said Tsunade.

Both parents were completely frozen and horrified at what they heard. By their faults, Naruto was almost dead and now he probably will never become a shinobi. They felt guilty for not intervening earlier, especially Minato who was the closest, but the Chakra of the Nine-Tails suddenly appeared and after a simple fight, had surprised him.

« Is there ... no way to repair your networks like before? » Minato stammered in despair.

« If Naruto continually exercises his chakra, his networks will re-establish in a few years. But I will not lie to you, according to my estimates, he will found her almost 20 years to normally use his chakra and even with my help to speed up the healing he will need 10 years. If he becomes a ninja, he may be killed before he can properly use his chakra. » She said sadly, remembering the death of her brother Nawaki and her lover Dan dead during their mission and who could not realize their dreams of becoming Hokage.

Minato and Kushine do not say anything just nod and let the Princess slugs go. Both parents watch for several minutes their immobile son thinking about what they should do. Should they let Naruto become a ninja with his brothers and sisters at the risk of being killed or let him remain a civilian.

A noise from the pats stops their thoughts and turns their heads to see Jiraya arrive with sad face.

« Jiraya-sensei! What are you doing here ? » Minato said slightly surprised to see his teacher.

« I came when I heard about the incident with Naruto and Narumi. What happened? » Minato tells him about the day's events when he and Kushina decided to start training Naruto and Mito, which awakened the diamond chakra chains, the liberation of the Kyûbi chakra and the state of Naruto. Jiraya could not help but sighed, feeling a little guilty not to be there earlier to avoid the incident. « I see ! I'm sorry about what happened to Naruto. » He said.

« Thank you Sensei. I am glad he survived, but now he will not be able to use his chakra like other children for several years. » The Hokage said sadly.

« And with great grief! » Adds his wife who started at the thought that her baby will suffer if he uses too much chakra.

« It's my fault ! If ever reacts instead! » Minato said at once sad and angry. Sad for what happened to his son and angry for not doing anything. He was the fastest man in the world and yet he had not managed to stop his daughter from attacking his brother. He was a shame for his title Kiiroi Senkô (Yellow Lightning of Konoha).

« No Minato-kun, it's our need to both. We are his parents and yet we have failed to protect our son. » Replied his wife, feeling as guilty as her husband.

« Perhaps that is better? » Said Jiraiya shocking the other two adults.

« What do you mean ?! » Exclaimed the redhead now angry.

« Minato, Kushina, you remember what I told you there a year, about the prophecy. » He said that his pupil and his wife nod. « With the discovery of today, there is no doubt that children of prophecy are Minato, Menma, Mito and Narumi. I know that you had decided to put the four children in the same team with Kushina as sensei. But now that we have that they are elected except Naruto, their living will never be normal and may even be dangerous. Naruto The state could be a sign that he will not be with them because it can endanger him and his siblings because he has powerful enough to follow them. » He replied.

« But during his fight with Narumi, he showed that he could hold his own. » Kushina replied, although she and her husband are still wondering how their son had this force without their knowing. Jiraiya shrugged before answering.

« He was lucky Kushina. There is no way he is more powerful than Narumi who was trained for a year. »

« But there will always be a ninja? » Meets the redhead.

« I never said he did not have to. I say that you should not put not put on the same team with his brothers and sisters, because they will constantly protégeai and could have put the dangers. » He said before turning and starting to leave, but the look one last time to say. « I will return in a few days to train Menma, Mito and Narumi. » Then he disappears in a Shunshin no Jutsu .

After several minutes of silence in the room, Kushina decided to talk.

« What shall we do Minato-kun? If Naruto became a shinobi, we could give him the rank D missions, the time he healed from his injuries. » But Yondaime shook his head.

« This Kushina impossible. I cannot form a team and gave them only low duties because of Naruto. In addition, no sensei will want to take in this case. Especially they will never pass the exam with only Chûnin rank missions D. » he said of a so sad.

« So ? » Kushina said already knowing the answer.

« It hurts me to say it, but it is better than never becomes Naruto ninja. » Kushina said nothing, but nodded with tears. She hoped he was the best choice for their son.

Unknown to them, Naruto was awake for some time despite the injury. At first he was confused on where he was when he remembered what had happened there a few hours and realized he was in the hospital. He had heard discussing among Tsunade, Jiraiya and his parents. He was shocked to learn that he cannot properly use are chakra, and was now weaker than a civilian, but he did it the worse was that his parents had decided that will never become ninja, without even asking and trying.

Will not he be with his siblings and train together?

Will not he be in the same team as his brothers and sisters?

Will not he be strong enough to protect those he loves?

Will not he be realizing his dreams?

Will not he be Hokage?

They could not help but let the tears escape the eyes.

 **.** **.** **.** **Music End: Naruto sadness and sorrow.** **.** **.**

 **Next Chapter:** **Pain and Perseverance**

 **Omake: Ramen contest.**

The four were in their quadruple restore preferred to Ichiraku Ramen. But today was different, because they have decided to make a competition-eating ramen.

« Although children, are you close! » Teuchi asked with a smile, watching as quadruple housed at their request. Beside him is smiling as Ayame.

« Hai! » Exclamas enthusiasm four Namikaze Uzumaki.

« This time I will win! » Said Menma.

« Do not dream Ototo (little brother), you will not be able to pass me! » Naruto contract with a sly smile.

« I see that you look forward to eating. In this case do not lose more time. » Says the head by lifting the forearm lower. « GO! »

 **~ Later / House of Uzumaki Namikaze ~**

Kushina was quietly reading a book on the couch, when suddenly ...

Toc toc

The redhead goes to the outside door and when she opened it, she saw standing Ayame was nervous.

« Kushina-sama Hello, good day! » Said the daughter of the Teuchi giving a nervous smile.

« Ayame-chan? That's fine, but why are you here? » Asked the confused adult.

« Uh you see, the quadruple is a competition-eating ramen, but there was a small problem! » She said that start sweating hard.

« What has happened to my children! » Kushina yelled worried.

« Well ! »

 **~ Hospital ~**

In a quiet room, quads were lying on beds each cough. The thing can notice when was that all four had the swollen belly like balloons, apparently they had abused the divine food before being taken to hospital by Teuchi.

« I have eaten too much ! » Said a small Narumi with swollen cheeks.

« We have eaten too coughing Narumi-chan! » Mito replied in the same state.

« It was not a good idea to continue, so that we had a full belly! » Naruto added. They were full after having eaten 10 bowls of ramen, but were still tied. They had finally cracked before finishing double.

« It does not matter, it was me who won! » Exclaimed Menma trying to get up, but was difficult because of his current physical condition.

« No it's me who has won! » Narumi shouted.

« We did not even finish the twentieth bowl. It's a draw. » Said Mito.

Menma went respond when suddenly the door flies open, letting appear Kushina furious with her hair dangling in the air in the form of new chef.

The four children sweating nervously seeing their angry mother. They would have accrued if they did not have the stomach to swell, which even prevented them from standing. All they could think of a thing ...

* Shit ! *

They were going to stay longer than expected in the hospital.

* * *

 **Q. 1 - Should I put the other universe characters (manga, comics, movie ...), or just stay with Naruto?**

 **I hope you loved reading and not hesitate to give me your opinion.**


End file.
